


Exasperated

by kinghairington



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghairington/pseuds/kinghairington
Summary: Dating a Shelby was already difficult enough, what with their reputation and the danger that came along with the family business, but John could be a nuisance all on his own.In which John's jealousy could be the end of your relationship.





	Exasperated

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating/Warnings:** Set pre-series/early s1. Light, light, light angst, a bunch of fluff.   
> **Request/Prompt:** “Can I kiss you right now?” “Stop flirting with me.”   
> **A/N:** Written for and dedicated to my lovely @morgandakotaq who gave me the prompts, the idea, and a lot of encouragement. She also gave me the title for this. Thank you!!! I’d love to hear everyone’s thoughts on this.

Dating a Shelby was already difficult enough, what with their reputation and the danger that came along with the family business, but John could be a nuisance all on his own. Anytime another guy would even _attempt_ to talk to you, he was there in a flash wrapping an arm around you while simultaneously glaring at the other man. He swore he wasn’t worried about you wanting to spend time with those other guys, and you believed him because John Shelby was nothing if not confident, but it could be quite annoying. **  
**

When your mother’s family came to Birmingham for a visit, you couldn’t wait to introduce him. This was the man you were silently planning on spending the rest of your life with and it was important that your aunt and cousin were able to know him as more than his family name. You were optimistic that John would make a good impression. The Shelby brothers were full of charm and that was how John had captured your attention after all. There was nothing to worry about, or so you thought.

The trouble began when your cousin arrived ahead of his parents with his best friend from university in tow. This wouldn’t usually be a problem but they were staying at your house with you and your parents and, as soon as the words came out of your mouth, John practically exploded. You’d seen him angry at other people plenty of times, but it felt like he was mad at you now. That just made you defensive which didn’t help the situation at all.

“John, what is your problem?” You crossed your arms over your chest and stared at him. Your hope was that your question would cause him to put his anger on hold. It didn’t.

“I don’t like that bloke stayin’ there, is all. You don’t even know him.” John let out a huff. “I’ll get a couple Blinders to keep an ear out, yeah?”

“Absolutely not!”

Shaking your head, you pushed back from the table, the scraping sound alerting others around you to the conversation. It probably hadn’t been the best idea to bring this up at the Garrison. After John had drunk enough whiskey to kill a horse.

“Why not? I’m just trying to keep you safe.” There was a wild look in his eyes and you immediately knew what it was; he was trying to backtrack.

“No, John. You don’t trust me.”

Maybe that wasn’t entirely true, but you had also had your fair share of liquor at this point so you didn’t know when to stop either.

“Oi, for fuck’s sake!” With a roll of his eyes, John downed the rest of his glass and stood.

He was out the door before you could say anything else.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly as you were busy showing your cousin and his friend around town, a day trip to London, and spending time with your aunt. When she asked about your gentleman, you tried to steer the conversation away from the topic, but it was difficult when all you could focus on were thoughts of John and the dinner that evening. After days of silence from him, you weren’t sure he would even come. As far as you knew, your relationship was over in his eyes and he was already back to his old ways of picking up any girl who caught his eye. You hoped he wouldn’t go as far as being unfaithful, but your mind wouldn’t stop its torture on you. John was the first man you ever loved.

Dinner was a small affair. Which made it more obvious when John wasn’t there during the first course or the second. Or the third. By the time the entrée was sitting in front of you, you were prepared to escape to your bedroom for the rest of the night to avoid the pitying glances being sent your way from across the table. It also would have been nice to get away from the flirty looks your cousin’s friend was sending you. That attention had increased slowly, so John had been onto something. You hated how right he was and how you’d let it lead the two of you into this situation.

Your mother tapped your hand to get your attention before moving closer to you as she whispered, “Darling, I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

With a small, forced smile, you nodded.

Taking a bite of your pasta, you turned your attention to the dining room doors. You hoped John would burst into the house soon. Usually, you would scold him for making a scene, but you would gladly welcome him in any form.

You didn’t have to wait long. Just as you imagined, you heard his booming voice before you saw him. A flush spread across your face but you couldn’t be sure if it was from embarrassment or the relief that he was finally there.

Once he came into the room, you bit your lip to contain the smile trying to fight its way to your lips. You might have been happy to see him, but he didn’t need to know that yet.

John sat down in the empty chair next to you and you watched in silence as one of the maids scrambled to bring over the wine. Once his glass was filled and yours refilled, you turned your eyes to him.

“You’re late,” you said discreetly.

“Blinder business.”

“I haven’t heard from you in days, John.”

He had the good sense to look disappointed for a moment before wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

“Was still thinking ‘bout you.”

You’d be lying to yourself if you said his words didn’t send your heart racing. In true John Shelby fashion, it was clear by the grin on his face that he knew the words had worked. But you could tell by his eyes that he meant them.

“Stop flirting with me. I’m still mad.”

The smirk grew as he pulled you closer. All eyes were on the two of you as John lowered his lips to your ear and said, “Not flirting this time, just telling the truth.”

Oh, he was absolutely flirting, and it was getting under your skin in the most delicious way. That was the thing about John; he could make you beyond angry, but one look or a few words could have you yearning for him. It was frustrating and exciting and you loved every moment of being with him.

Before you could respond, your aunt piped up from across the table.

“You must be the young man we’ve been hearing about this week!” She exclaimed, beaming at John like she thought it was so sweet that he was being so affectionate at the table. You couldn’t say the same for your cousin’s friend who was watching with a scowl on his face. That caused John to snicker next to you. When you sent him a look, he just shrugged and gripped your shoulder tighter as he kept his eyes on your aunt.

“John Shelby,” he introduced himself to her. You watched with bated breath as she began repeating his surname.

“I’ve heard that name several times since we’ve been here,” she said slowly, working it all out in front of you. It was no surprise that even visitors knew about the Shelbys. Their name was getting larger and more important everywhere. You didn’t know if your aunt had only heard about them because of the races or the Blinders, and you weren’t keen to find out.

Thankfully there was time before the next course which gave you a moment to stand, grabbing John’s hand. He looked at you in surprise but willingly got up from the table.

“Excuse us.”

You walked out of the dining room and made your way to the garden in silence, immediately shivering as the cold air hit the bare skin of your shoulders. John wrapped his arms around you again and, although it didn’t do much to block the chill, it was enough to warm you up from the inside.

“I’m glad you came,” you said. “I thought you’d forgotten.”

“I told you I would. You’ve been talking about it for weeks, so I couldn’t forget if I tried.”

“Don’t be a cad.”

John scoffed but didn’t say anything else. You bit your lip.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to,” you corrected yourself, tilting your head back to look up at him.

With a sigh, John pulled you closer and maneuvered you around in what resembled a slow dance so your chests pressed together.

“Course I wanted to. Blinder business, love, nothing else.”

“So you do trust me around my cousin’s friend, eh?”

John groaned and moved his hands up your neck to cup your cheeks in his large hands. He met your eyes with determined ones.

“It was never you I didn’t trust.”

“Then why did you storm out of the Garrison? You have to stop leaving when you’re mad, John. It gives the wrong impression.”

“I left because I didn’t want to yell at you.”

“I’d rather you yell than walk out.” You gripped his back as his hands fell to your hips. “If we’re going to be together for a long time, we can’t fight like that. We have to stick together.”

John nodded thoughtfully. Then he playfully knocked his forehead against yours as he asked, “A long time?”

“Yes, a long time.” You said with a small nod, dropping your eyes down.

“Don’t do that,” he said, moving your head back with his hands and grinning at you. “A long time with you, yeah, I can do that.”

With a smile, you trailed one hand up to slide over the hair on the back of his head. “Can I kiss you right now?”

John hummed. “Now who’s flirting?”

“Oh, it’s certainly me.”

He laughed and gently pressed his lips to yours, the kiss deepening quickly as you clenched your fingers into the back of his dinner jacket and pulled him in closer. It was a strain when you were already chest to chest, but you’d die trying to get him against you. As usual, John knew what you wanted and walked you backward until your back hit the wall of the house. John took the opportunity to slide a hand down to grip one of your thighs and pulled your leg up to wrap around his hip. You were beyond thankful for the shorter hem you’d chosen for the evening.

This went on for several minutes until John pulled away with a nip of your bottom lip.

“Did you forget about dinner?” He asked, an amused expression on his face.

You laughed and pushed at his shoulder, but he didn’t separate your bodies. It might have been a winter evening, but the last thing you wanted to do was go back in for dinner when John was keeping you warm outside.

“Are you sure you want to go back in there with my cousin’s friend staring at me across the table?” You raised an eyebrow at him. “You were right about him. There’s no need for any Blinders stalking him, though. I think he’s harmless.”

He kissed you quickly and harshly. “You’re not doing him any favors telling me that.”

“He will be gone in a couple of days and we’ll never see him again.”

“Until our wedding probably,” he said easily, resting his forehead against yours.

It took a moment for his words to make sense in your mind and, when they did, you bit your lip to keep from letting out an embarrassing giggle or squeal. Instead, your excitement at his words showed itself by the way you lifted your other leg around his hips.

“I’m not gonna walk out again,” he said quietly. You were the only two people outside, but his words were still only for you to hear. “I know you’re not gonna go anywhere and I know you don’t want some other guy.”

“Just you, John Shelby.”

The grin that sprouted on his face was beautiful. You kissed it with a smile of your own.

“Should we go back in and tell your family they’re stuck with me?”

You laughed and shook your head, unlocking your legs and placing your feet back on the ground. John watched as you righted your dress.

“What do you say?” He asked.

“Not until I get a pretty ring on my finger, Johnny Boy,” you teased.

He nodded and took you back into his arms.

“I’m fine with anything as long as it comes from you.”

“I got a ring for you already,” he said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a box. He opened it up revealing a gold ring with a small cluster of diamonds on it. It wasn’t as big as the ones you’d seen on your newly married friends’ fingers, but you didn’t care. If it was from him, that was all that mattered. “Got it from Polly. It was my mum’s.”  

“This is beautiful, John. I would be honoured to wear it and have your name.”

“Yeah?”

“Told you we’d be together for a long time.” You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Now, put it on my finger before someone comes out here to get us.”

He took the ring out of the box and you noticed that his hands didn’t shake. His confidence had always been attractive, but knowing how confident he was in your relationship meant everything to you. Sliding it on your finger, you smiled happily up at him.

“I love it just like I love you.”

“I love you, too, babe.”

“Let’s go in and tell everyone then. And when dinner is over, let’s go to the Garrison and celebrate the _right_ way.”

“The right way will be after that,” he replied with a smirk.

With a loud laugh, you grabbed his arm to go back into the house. The last thing you expected from this argument with John was an engagement, but you had never been happier. You hoped your family would be happy despite the Shelby family’s reputation, but you didn’t care about any of that. He was the man you wanted to marry and you couldn’t wait to become Mrs. John Shelby.


End file.
